


Havoc and Wrath

by BobTheTrex



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Anger Management, Canon-Typical Violence, Control, Gen, Masks, Planet Belsavis (Star Wars), Sith Pureblood (Star Wars), Sith Warrior Storyline, Sith Warrior Storyline Spoilers, Slavery, The Force, Threats of Violence, Togrutas (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobTheTrex/pseuds/BobTheTrex
Summary: Major Yates and the rest of Havoc Squad are sent to the Planet Belsavis for an unknown mission requested by a mysterious Jedi. During their mission they come across something new, but whether it is friend or foe is a mystery all on its own.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masks, both physical or mental are made to hide.

Major Yates, commander of Havoc Squad, currently deployed on Belsavis to get the prison back under Republic control. The Imperial presence on Belsavis, while significantly reduced, still causes many problems with the cleanup of the planet. Havoc Squad is sent to help Jedi Master Timmns keep an incredibly dangerous Sith from being freed; details were kept to a minimum, so Yates didn't know what she was getting her crew into, and she did not like it one bit.

Jedi Master Timmns had instructed her and Havoc Squad to meet him in one of the tunnels; he had told them to keep on guard and keep an open mind to all around them. Major Yates did not know what he meant by that, but she planned on blasting anyone who posed a threat to her or her squad; the Jedi's wishes be damned.

"I detect a life sign ahead." M1-4X said, his weapons extending outward.

"Hold on that M1, we're supposed to meat Master Timmns here." Yates ordered, followed by the sound of M1-4X's weapons powering down.

"I don't like this. Why would Master Timmns want to meet so far from a Republic Base? I think we're walking into a trap." Aric Jorgan said, fiddling with the sniper rifle in his hands.

"He requested we come out here to help him get the Empire off of Belsavis and to prevent them from freeing any of their own. He may have just chosen an area closer to an Imperial Base." Elara Dorne reasoned.

They reached a turn in the tunnels. Yates stepped out into the open, her Heavy Blaster Cannon drawn out, ready to blast apart any enemies. A bald male Mirialan raised his hands gently, smiling in exasperation.

"I see you took my advice to be open to those around you well." Master Timmns joked as he lowered his hands back down.

"Sir." Yates stated, saluting, the rest of Havoc Squad following her lead.

"At ease." Timmns said gently, dipping his head lightly.

"We are ready to move out." Yates said stiffly.

"We are waiting for one more; she has a vested interest in the current mission, and her help will be invaluable." Timmns said, folding his arms behind his back.

"Where is she?" Yates asked, wondering how long they would have to wait before this person arrived.

"I sent her on a mission that will help with what we are going to be doing; she is extremely efficient, but give her time, I don't expect she will be back till the sun begins to set." Timmns commented, walking over the turn in the tunnel and looking up at the sky.

"That is still several hours from now, so I suggest that you and your team get some rest while we wait for her. I will also explain the mission." Timmns stated, turning away from the light and walking back over to them.

He sat down on the ground, his legs crossed under him, and gestured for Yates and the rest of her squad to follow in his example. Bemused she did as he asked, Yuun, Jorgan, and Dorne followed her example; M1-4X was not capable of sitting, and Vik, he simply chose not to.

"Now, what we will be facing will not be any form of battle you are familiar with; we aren't raiding an Imperial base or stopping a prison riot. There is a prisoner on Belsavis, a Sith; specifically a former member of the Dark Council itself." Timmns said calmly.

"Our job is to stop the Imperials from freeing her."

* * *

The sun had set, and still, this mysterious ally had not arrived. Master Timmns seemed to be worried about this, but he did not explain why. He had not explained anything about this ally, and while Yates trusted the Jedi order, she was wary about Timmns and his reluctance to give information.

"Do ya want to go lookin' for 'er?" Vik asked impatiently.

"I imagine that she is fine; I would feel it in the Force if she was in danger. She must simply be delayed." Timmns said, immediately after saying this, the body of an Imperial officer flew from the opening of the tunnel and crashed into the back wall with a sickening crunch.

Yates heard footsteps coming down the tunnel echoing across the walls as the being approached. Yates reached for her weapon, the rest of Havoc Squad doing the same, as unease filled them.

The toe of a white boot slipped out from the turn in the tunnel, only for it to be covered by long white and purple robes, completely hiding the being's legs. The top half of the robes were tight to the body, showing the woman's light curves. The white sleeves were tight, showing the muscle of the arms before being blocked by heavy gloves with clawed fingers.

Wide shoulder guards sat on the woman's shoulders; they seemed to be made of metal, but they were white and purple like the rest of the armor. A white and purple mask covered the lower part of the woman's face; it looked like it was made to help the woman breathe, but it may also just be used for intimidation.

The small amount of skin exposed was a deep red, almost purple in color, with glowing yellow eyes and black face paint around, said eyes making the woman look more intense. Large ridges of bone covered by the woman's skin sat in place of eyebrows, with dark hair slicked back on the top of her head.

A Sith.

Yates didn't waste a moment before opening fire, the rest of Havoc Squad doing the same at the exact same time. The Sith drew two white blades and began deflecting every, single, shot. Even with Yates's Heavy Blaster Cannon and M1's arsenal of weapons, they could not lay a single shot on the Sith, who just seemed annoyed with them based on the yellow glare of her eyes.

"Stop!" Timmns yelled; his voice seemed to be using the power of the Force because it made all of Havoc Squad Immediately ceased fire.

Yates turned to look at Timmns in shock before she immediately turned back to the Sith, only to see her staring coldly at Timmns, weapons still drawn but making no move to attack any of them.

"I suggest that we finish the mission before we kill each other." The Sith said coldly in a deep voice, at least deeper than Yates expected from a woman.

"Sorry, I had not meant for them to shoot at you; I must have forgotten to mention to them that a Sith was our ally." Timmns said, smirking at the Sith cheekily, who only raised an annoyed 'eyebrow' at his comment.

"I am not easily provoked, Master Jedi. I suggest not trying anymore, as you do not need your limbs to tell me where to go." The Sith said, her words seemed to be more of a promise than a threat.

Still, Yates tightened her grip on her weapon because of the Sith's words; she imagined that most of her squad had done similar.

"Don't threaten a Knight of the Republic ever again, Sith!" Jorgan seethed, pointing his rifle at the Sith's head.

The Sith swiped her hand to the side, the rifle was ripped out of Jorgan's hands and thrown against the wall; the Sith hadn't even touched the rifle. Jorgan gasped in pain; Yates turned to him in alarm and saw two of his fingers were bent the wrong way, broken from the force the Sith had used to tear the weapon away from him.

"Don't point your weapon at me unless you plan to use it; threats mean nothing to me." The Sith said coldly, glaring; the shadow of her 'eyebrows' and the black paint around her eyes making the glare so much more potent.

"Now, Jedi, what is your plan of attack." The Sith asked, turning to Master Timmns.

"I chose to meet at this tunnel because there is security information deeper in the tunnel. This is a maintenance tunnel and should have some detailed maps of the area we are trying to reach." Timmns said, nodding to the darkness that was further down the tunnel.

"I was going to recommend we all go together so that we can learn how to better work together. But since you have broken this soldier's fingers, you will have to go alone as he is fixed up." Timmns said, sounding pleased with himself.

"If you wish to speak with your soldiers alone, do not give me excuses to do so." The Sith said, glaring at Timmns before she began walking down the tunnel.

"Come along, Vette, let us see if there is something interesting to kill down here." The Sith called; Yates stared at the Sith in confusion till a blue Twi'lek poked her head out from the side of the wall.

She walked past Havoc Squad and Master Timmns wearily before she sprinted a short bit to catch up with the Sith.

"If you lead us into another Rancor nest, I swear I will kill you." The Twi'lek said, sounding more annoyed than afraid of the scenario that she had conjured.

"What if there is a second Rancor nest?" The Sith asked, amused.

"Please, I don't want to think about that." The Twi'lek moaned as their voices slowly got further and further away, the bantering never ceasing.

Yates watched as they left, her brow scrunched up in confusion; the Sith had almost completely changed her personality when she spoke to the Twi'lek. That only left her more confused than she already was, as she was pretty sure that any nonhuman or nonsith companions she would take with her would be a slave.

"I'm sorry about her; I only intended to annoy her, not have her injure you." Master Timmns said, wrapping Jorgan's hand in his own as he healed the injures with the Force.

"We cannot trust her; she obviously has a reason for doing this, one that will not benefit the Republic." Yates said, glaring at Timmns while pointing down the way the Sith and her companion went.

"I have looked deeply in the Force for answers; her intention is not to free the Dark Council member or to get some weapon of mass destruction. Our paths simply merge at this time; plus she is only a Lord, she is not as dangerous as our goal." Master Timmns said calmly.

Yates gritted her teeth; she did not like this at all.

"Dorne, what do you think about this? You've dealt with Sith more than any of us; you should have insight into what's going on with the Sith." Yates said, hoping that Dorne would have something to add, to at least make it easier to understand why the Sith would help them.

"The most obvious answer is that this is simply a Sith who is trying to get further up the power structure. It is a constant, Sith killing each other and others to be given a better position in the Sith hierarchy. They don't care who they work with either: soldiers, slaves, civilians, other Sith, and even the enemies of the Empire." Dorne explained with distaste.

"I don't like this at all." Yates stated.

"There are many in the Empire that are trying to free the Dark Council Member; we won't be able to stop them without her." Master Timmns pointed out, which only annoying Yates further.

"Then why don't you get more of Jedi or Republic soldiers!" Yates exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"I barely had enough time to call you in. Already the Sith and I have been working on getting to the Dark Council Member. I stopped by a Republic outpost just long enough to call for assistance; before she and I got back hunting down the location of the Dark Council Member." Mater Timmns explained.

"Fine, we'll work with her, for now." Yates sighed.

"Major!" Dorne exclaimed.

Yates sighed, knowing she was going to have to deal with a lot of questions and complaints from the rest of her quad. Questions and complaints she was most likely going to have to answer until the Sith returned, and then they will continue after this is all over with.

She really hated this part of her job.

* * *

It only took about an hour before the Sith returned; the time she was gone went as Yates had expected. The Sith had not returned in any dramatic way; in fact, if it wasn't for the fact that the Sith announced that they had returned, they probably wouldn't have been noticed for a little bit longer since complaints were still coming in from the rest of her squad.

They had promptly freaked out due to the Sith's sudden appearance; the Twi'lek had found the situation hilarious, which seemed to keep the Sith happy, strangely enough. Yates didn't want to question what made Sith happy because even though she was a hardened veteran, some of the stuff she had seen Sith do still left her with nightmares.

The Sith had managed to gather the blueprints from the tunnels. With no need to stay in the tunnels any longer, they had quickly gotten on the move again.

"You know, I never really thought the Republic would have a world prison. Kind of creepy, people get sent here and are never heard from again; since it's supposed to be a secret prison and all." The Twi'lek commented as they walked through some abandoned ruins of one of the compounds.

"The Empire would have no need of such a prison either; I wonder why?" Yates said, implying heavily on what the Empire tended to do with prisoners, Jorgan's old squad coming to mind as she said it.

"Slaves, I know what you are getting at Major. Though I thought that you were more direct, implying things is more up your SIS's ally, is it not?" The Sith said, and even with the mask covering the lower half of the Sith's face, Yates knew that she was smirking.

"Wow, I didn't know you had it in you; I always thought that you only threw physical blows, not verbal ones." The Twi'lek commented, sounding amused.

"I don't care if I choke someone to death with the Force or with my own two hands. Hitting someone with my fist or with my voice isn't that different. Plus, you already know that I toy with people." The Sith said flatly.

"Brutal example, but a good point." The Twi'lek said, sounding a lot less chipper after the Sith's comment about choking people to death.

Everyone stayed silent after that; though the Sith seemed to be okay with it, strangely, the Twi'lek didn't seem to be as affected by the Sith's words as Yates had believed based on how she still walked in a rather happy manner.

The Twi'lek confused Yates because the Twi'lek seemed to be a slave to the Sith, yet she was so chipper and happy. Yates had even noticed some scaring around the Twi'lek's neck, the kind of scarring you get from a shock collar, so why didn't she act like slaves tended to?

"You act violently and do many violent things, yet in the Force, all I feel is peace when I feel your presence." Master Timmns asked suddenly, interrupting Yates's train of thought.

"I am at peace Jedi, it does not mean I am not able to perform violent acts; it just means that those acts don't disturb my peace." The Sith stated, and if that wasn't morbid, Yates didn't know what was.

"I thought it said in your code that 'Peace is a lie'?" Master Timmns asked, seemingly trying to get a reaction from the Sith.

"Peace is a lie; I simply used the word because it was the word you used to describe my presence initially; if anything, I am calm." The Sith stated, sounding more board with Master Timmns that angry with him.

"Calm?" Timmns asked, sounding genuinely interested in what the Sith was saying.

"When one is calm, they can better focus; when focused, the Force will more readily serve you." The Sith answered, how she said it sounded almost like it was a quote rather than her talking.

"I had not thought that Sith would have such discipline." Master Timmns said, fixated on the Sith's words.

"Not all are, but I am, and I have power because of it." The Sith deemed, ending the conversation with only the tone of her voice.

The Sith seemed to walk more confidently after that remark. Her presses creating an air of power around her that even those without the Force could feel. Each step with her metal boots showed nothing but confidence; her clawed gloves did not twitch out of anxiety even though she was among her enemies. A lightsaber sat on either side of her belt on full display, so it was impossible to mistake what she was.

Her confidence made Yates feel like a nervous recruit in comparison; she the commander of Havoc Squad! The Sith was not arrogant; arrogant people had a look to them; she did not fall under that look. The power she displayed was entirely real.

That's when Yates realized it, the Sith did not keep them around to help her defeat this Dark Council member; she had the power to defeat this powerful Sith all on her own; she would have no problem killing all of them either. She simply didn't have enough time to get the information out of Master Timmns's head; that was the sole reason they were here.

That thought stayed on Yates mind, and without any further conversation popping up, it continued to sit in her mind.

* * *

They had stopped for the night. The Sith had protested, wanting to not stop till the Dark Council member was dead. The Sith had continued to protest till the Twi'lek voiced a desire to rest, and while the Sith had grumbled at the Twi'lek, she gave in and allowed them to stop for the night.

Yuun had decided to take the first watch for danger while everyone else got a bit of rest, though Yates had ordered him to wake one of them in at least four hours so he would be able to rest as well.

Yates sighed as she walked away from the entrance of the tunnel they stayed in; Yuun was dedicated but could also be very stubborn, and she knew that if she didn't order him, he would have stayed up all night watching for danger.

As she reached where everyone was sleeping, she noticed that Dorne was awake and watching the blue Twi'lek, who wasn't asleep yet either.

"Dorne?" Yates asked softly, not wanting to disturb anyone, though she doubted that anyone she would care about disturbing was actually asleep.

"She's a slave; I want to help her escape the Empire like I did." Dorne said softly, her eyes only leaving the Twi'lek for a moment to look at the Sith who was leaning up against a wall asleep.

"How do you plan on even getting her out; the Sith isn't just going to let her go free, and we can't kill the Sith; we will need her if we hope to win this upcoming battle." Yates whispered, glancing at the Twi'lek and Sith momentarily before continuing to look at Dorne.

"During the battle, it will be chaos; it's the perfect opportunity for her to escape from the Sith, then we can find her and get her into Republic space as we leave this planet. The Sith wouldn't know that we have her, so we wouldn't be facing her." Dorne explained, laying out her plan, Yates's mind spinning with additional ideas.

"Tell the Twi'lek now, while the Sith is asleep, we won't have the chance to tell her again." Yates said quickly while looking at the still awake Twi'lek and the sleeping Sith.

Dorne quietly shuffled her way over to the Twi'lek; the movement was immediately noticed. The Twi'lek seemed ready to try and run away from Dorne but didn't. Yates could only assume that the only reason the Twi'lek didn't run was because she was aware that Dorne wanted to say something and that she was probably curious about what Dorne would say and wanted to hear it before she ran away.

"Hey, what's your name?" Dorne asked softly as she shuffled closer to the blue Twi'lek, careful not to scare her away.

"Vette, didn't you hear her say it earlier? Why are you talking to me, anyway?" The Twi'lek, Vette asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I want to help you." Dorne said softly.

Vette remained silent, with a confused expression on her face. Did she not know what Dorne was talking about? Surely the first thing that would come to mind to a slave when someone says they want to help them is freedom, right? Or was she just too broken to even imagine it? That thought hurt Yates's soul more than she thought it would.

"I want to free you from the Sith; get you out of their Empire and bring you to the Republic where you will be free and safe." Dorne whispered encouragingly.

"Firstly, the only way I will ever be able to leave her is if she lets me; she will tear down a whole Battle Cruiser if the need arises. Do not doubt that she has the power to do that, for I have seen her do it before. Secondly, I don't want to leave; she may be Sith, and she may be terrifying, but she cares for me and will destroy anyone that attempts to harm me. She freed me, and she is my… friend, I guess. Finally, she's not even asleep." Vette said, turning to look at the Sith.

Yates and Dorne followed her gaze and froze when they saw the Sith staring at both of them, her yellow eyes glowing in the dark. Dorne gulped down her nervousness, and Yates was frozen like an animal caught in the light. No one said anything, but the emotions perpetrating throughout the room told a story all on their own.

"I would go to sleep and forget about all these ideas in your mind. Do not question my ability to kill you; I only need the Jedi to be able to speak to get the location, and I don't need Republic dogs at my heel to defeat my enemy." The Sith said coldly, her voice lacked any emotion, but her eyes burned like fire.

Yates stared down the Sith, daring her to do something. Which only made the Sith's eyes burn so deeply that they were nearly red.

"Elara Dorne, you are a traitor to the Empire. Maybe your family should take the blame for failing to teach you properly; I would gladly speak to them." The Sith began coldly; Dorne stiffened, fear burning in her eyes.

"Aric Jorgan, you had a team before Havoc Squad. They are in Imperial handling; maybe I should inform their handler to send them to Quesh, without protection." The Sith continued; Jorgan clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.

"Droid, I know Imperial scientists and engineers who would love to have a piece of you; I could provide them with many pieces." The Sith's eyes gleamed as she spoke.

"Tanno Vik, I know that the Imperial army is always running low on things to test weapons on; too often do they test something only for the target to become a screaming pile of molten flesh. You are thick-skinned, though." The Sith said. Vik seemed unnerved by how she talked about Imperials methods.

"Yuun, I like him; I will just crush his throat in my hand." The Sith said Yates was sweating; the brutality of this Sith and the information she had on Havoc Squad were deeply disturbing, but what she said to her companions burned more than her knowledge.

"Quirra Yates, you will watch this all, the screams and cries for mercy, the twisting agony on the faces of your squad and everyone else you love." The Sith said coldly, her burning eyes stinging like ice.

"I'll kill you first!" Yates yelled, pulling out a pistol and pointing it at the Sith, only for her whole body to freeze in place.

"Do not interrupt me." The Sith said, her hand stretched out twisted in a strange position.

"This will not be the worst; what will truly haunt you is that I won't kill you. You will have to live and suffer your actions." The Sith said, twisting her hand.

Yates's body moved against her will, moving till she was pointing the gun at Dorne, who looked at her in both fear and shock. Her hand unlocked the safety on the blaster; she was now pointing a live weapon at her comrade- her friend's face. Her finger moved to the trigger; tears streamed down her face; why wasn't Dorne moving out of the way!

Her finger pulled down on the trigger, the bolt shooting to the side of Dorne's head by a centimeter. Yates felt her body come back under her will; immediately, she threw the gun away from herself and scurried away from it like it was a bomb. She looked up at Dorne: shock, worry, fear, and many other negative emotions filling her as she stared at Dorne, still alive.

"Do not harm what is mine; I will destroy you." The Sith said before her flaming eyes shut once again, not at all worried about being surrounded by Republic soldiers that she had threatened to kill in gruesome ways.

No one knew what to do; how could they know what to do when under the full wrath of a Sith Lord? They were probably the only people in both the Republic and Empire to still be alive despite offending a Sith to the point that they would describe how they would kill you and all you love.

Yates was particularly silent; she had no control of her own body; she was just a puppet on strings for the Sith; it almost cost her friend's life. She had no idea a Sith could wield power like that. To turn someone into a puppet, it was terrifying; it would haunt her for the rest of her life.

"Are you okay, Major?" Dorne asked softly as she moved next to Yates, who did not respond.

"Are you okay, Quirra?" Dorne asked, using Yates's first name, something she never did.

"I almost killed you." Yates said hollowly. 

"You didn't. The Sith did." Dorne said softly, and at that moment, Yates wondered if this sympathy was partly out of experience.

"I had no control like I was a puppet on strings, forced to do whatever the puppet master wanted, but I saw and felt everything. It was terrifying, and it was only a threat." Yates said, remembering why the Sith did all of this.

Master Timmns suddenly burst awake, his lightsaber drawn as he looked around the room, concern filling his every action. After he regained his baring and saw that there was no active threat in the room, he turned off his lightsaber and reattached it to his belt. He then turned to Yates, looking down at her since she was still on the floor.

"I was trapped in my sleep by a dark force that has only just now relented. Did anything happen while I was trapped in my mind?" Master Timmns asked, concern evident on his brow.

"The Sith explained how she would kill us all and then used the Force to control my body to further prove her point." Yates explained, frustrated with the Jedi even though he was trapped in his mind, by presumably the Sith.

"Be wary around her, don't offend her, and don't do anything to harm anything or anyone of hers. She is powerful, and while I am a Jedi, I am far from stupid, and I know she is not helping us for the greater good; she has something to gain, and I only hope that the deal I am making will result in a larger benefit to the Republic then if I don't deal at all." Master Timmns explained softly as to not wake the Sith, who Yates hoped was asleep at this point.

"She had raw power unlike anything I've ever seen; and has decimated Jedi in the past. She doesn't look like it, but she is also a master manipulator. She turned my own Master into a mad and obsessed man, as well as many of his other Apprentices. I was one of the few not be killed or destroyed by her." Master Timmns confessed. The confession seemed to take a lot out of him, as well.

"Why would she hunt down your Master and his Apprentices?" Dorne asked, causing him to turn to her.

"By order of her own Master, he wanted my Master's last Apprentice dead, and the Sith did as he asked, without question, and without remorse; she hunted down his Apprentice for almost a year nonstop, till she finally got what she wanted." Master Timmns said, seemingly almost hunted by his own story, that he wasn't a part of.

"She killed the Apprentice and your Master?" Jorgan asked. Everyone seemed to take an interest in the story.

"No, she left my Master to wallow in his misery, I know that she spared the Apprentice, but my Master does not say anything else about it. Even with all the mind healing of the Jedi, he refuses to say what fully happened." Master Timmns finished, looking down solemnly.

"Be wary of her. By the end of tomorrow, we will be done with her anyways." Master Timmns said before he turned around and walked over to the entrance of the tunnel and took Yuun's place as a guard.

Yates watched as Yuun walked into the tunnel and found a place to sleep. He didn't seem to be disturbed by the Sith's words; the Sith hadn't been quiet, so she knew that Yuun heard what the Sith said, but he wasn't worried about it.

She sighed; Yuun was one of the strangest of her crew, but his judgment was almost always right, so if he didn't see the Sith's words as a threat, then neither would she. Hopefully, if she fell asleep, it would also encourage the rest of Havoc to do the same; the problem was actually falling asleep with a Sith; who had just threatened to kill her squad right next to her.


	2. Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masks, when removed, uncover much more than just a face.

She woke up, surprisingly. The Sith had not killed them during the night. Looking around, she saw that the rest of her squad was alive as well, and everyone was accounted for except for the Sith herself. Even Vette was here, which was strange, as she would not have expected the Sith to let her Twi'lek be free for even a moment. It was disconcerting to not know where the Sith was, and Yates was not going to just sit around and wait to see what happened.

Getting up, she carefully moved to the entrance of the tunnel, holding a one-handed blaster, the weapon much more convenient for sneaking than her cannon. As she approached the entrance, she caught sight of Master Timmns, his green skin glowing softly in the morning light. He was meditating at the entrance, not worried about the threats surrounding them.

"Good morning Major; I trust your sleep was restful?" He stated whimsically, his eyes still closed in his meditative stance. But since he was talking to her, she doubted he was actually meditating.

"As restful as it can be when on a hostile planet and you are sleeping next to a Sith." Yates stated lamely, as she gave a deadpanned look to the back of the Jedi's head.

"Where is the Sith? She isn't where she was last night." Yates stated, getting to her point before Master Timmns could distract her again.

"The Sith goes where she pleases; it is probably for the betterment of us all if we continue to allow her to do that." Master Timmns stated while still in his position of meditation.

"Do you know where she is, though?" Yates asked again, frustrated at the fact that the first thing she did today was talk in circles with a Jedi.

"No." He stated simply.

Yates took a deep breath and closed her eyes, her montrals good enough at providing her accurate visuals of the environment that she was not overly concerned with closing her eyes for a moment to calm herself.

"Did she come out this way at the very least?" Yates asked, desperate for the slightest bit of information on the current situation.

"Yes." Master Timmns stated calmly. Honestly, Yates was just happy to have a straight answer that had useful information.

She was about to go back into the tunnel and get her squad ready for the hopefully eventful day when she sensed the vibration of footsteps coming from behind her, atop the grassy roof of the tunnel.

Twisting around and with her blaster at the ready, Yates faced the potential threat coming up from behind her. The Sith looked down at her in annoyance, with one boned eyebrow raised in an overtly superior manner as she noticed the small blaster in Yates's hand.

"Raising your weapon against a Sith is unwise Major. Doing so can greatly reduce your lifespan. Did I not inform the Cathar of this last night?" The Sith yellow eyes glowed with her displeasure, but her threat was not lost to Yates. She knew if she acted on it, the Sith would only grow more aggressive, which was detrimental to her and her squad.

"Where have you been?" Yates questioned.

"Why do you care what a Sith does in their free time?" The Sith in question asked, the strange reverb of her mask doing nothing to hide her genuine curiosity and annoyance.

"I like keeping tabs on who I am working with, no matter their position." Yates stated, still holding the small blaster tightly in her hand.

"Interesting." The Sith replied simply. Talking in circles much like Master Timmns. She hopped down from the top of the mouth of the tunnel while and purple robes billowing alongside her cape as she fell to the ground, landing steadily on her feet. Without acknowledging Yates or Master Timmns the Sith turned around and entered the tunnel.

"I'll get my squad ready to move. Hopefully, we will be done with this mission quickly." Yates stated, turning to the tunnel as well and following the Sith's path downward into it.

* * *

The day was tense, Yates and her squad had remained silent throughout the whole day, and with the sun now high in the sky slightly waning off into the afternoon, she could tell they were growing antsy. Master Timmns had remained the only talkative person throughout the whole day, but being repeatedly shut down by the Sith seemed to have dampened his mood as well.

"My lord, can we rest for a moment and eat?" Vette stated from the Sith's side.

The Sith paused and looked down at Vette. Yates tensed up, getting ready to defend the girl if she needed it, but then the Sith turned to Master Timmns and asked, "Is the area secure for us to rest?"

"It should be, but the map I have is only of before the breakout." Master Timmns stated, not opening the map to prevent the Sith from getting the information that was currently keeping them with her.

"Then, we shall stop here." The Sith stated coldly, turning away from the Timmns and back to Vette. "Lead the way." The Sith gestured broadly to the Twi'lek.

Vette took the lead, taking them to a small, easily defendable area to rest. Before she sat down, she turned to the Sith standing next to her and seemed to be asking if this was a good place to rest without any verbal communication. The Sith stared at her for a long moment before nodding once, her bonelike eyebrow relaxing into a much calmer state than it usually rested in.

Everyone soon followed Vette's example and sat down onto the floor, except for the Sith, who stood over them all; yet she did not seem to hold superiority over them, unlike how the Sith normally appeared. She looked around herself, seeing all those sitting down, before walking off to the edge of the area they had chosen to rest, before sitting down by herself.

Vik pulled out a bag of rations, clearly excited to start getting into them. He was a somewhat disciplined man, so he passed out a ration for each of his fellow Havoc Squad members, as well as Master Timmns and Vette, before grabbing his own, well three of his own. Yates held onto the foil-wrapped ration, not opening it as she was not particularly hungry, nor did she desire to eat something like this. Being a carnivorous species had its downfalls in the Military, primarily because she did not get to eat much meat, and supplements were horrible.

Turning to look at the area the Sith was at, Yates was met with an empty patch of ground and no Sith in sight. She stood up carefully and told the rest of her squad that there was nothing to worry about and that she was just going to do some scouting. She made her way over to where the Sith used to be and followed her trail.

It wasn't a particularly long trail, for she ended up finding the Sith just a minute or so after setting down the path.

The Sith sat against a tree, unaware of Yates watching her from a short distance away. She seemed to be contemplating something if the faraway look in her eyes was anything to go off of. Yates was about to go back to where everyone else was and leave the Sith to her business when she suddenly reached her hands behind her head and started taking off the mask that had covered the lower half of her face the whole time Yates had known her. This was a private thing, and she knew she should not watch the Sith take off her mask, but the idea was just too tantalizing not to give into. The Sith's fingers expertly detached the mask, and in just a few seconds, the part covering her face was removed, leaving only the neck brace still on her.

Yates had expected some hideous monster under the mask, something clearly evil and horrendous. Yet the Sith's face was none of those things. Her jaw was relatively wide for a woman, though the small, bonelike spikes at the tip of her chin did a lot to make her face appear thinner. Two tusk-like bones stuck out from the bottom of her jaw, beginning near where the jaw connected to the rest of the head, all the way to her chin; the two skin covered tusks ended it dull tips. She was also surprisingly young, thirty at most if the purebloods aged the same way as humans and togruta did.

Her soft lips were tugged into a gentle frown, an expression she would not have expected from such a fierce Sith. She felt compelled to reveal herself; that would be suicide, though, so she stayed hidden. Not that it seemed to matter, for the Sith suddenly turned and stared right at Yates, despite the fact she was hidden in the tall foliage of the world, and her species were known for their ability to hide in the foliage.

Before she had a chance to say or do anything, her body was suddenly frozen, the Sith's will completely dominating her own like the night before. She rose to her feet, like a puppet on strings, before her feet started walking forward, the Sith was uncaring if her feet smashed against any stones or roots as she forced Yates out of her hiding spot.

As Yates forcefully approached, the Sith resituated her mask back onto her face, and once again, she was a fierce monster, inhuman in her wrath and terror. "You were spying on me." It wasn't a question. The Sith stated it as fact.

"I did not remove your ability to speak, Major; I suggest you use that to your advantage." The Sith threatened, her fist clenched tightly to hold Yates in the position she pleased, standing right in front of her, both of them level to each other.

"I did not intend to spy on you. I simply saw that you were not where I had seen you last and went to investigate." Yates gritted out because, despite the fact that she could talk, the Sith's hold of her muscles made it hard to actually do so.

"Did you hope to gain information from me, my purpose for coming here, or some other secret?" The Sith asked, his grip tightening to a painful degree, yet the tension seemed to also lessen her jaw, which would make a response easier, yet giving one may not lead to anything good.

Yet, not talking would most certainly not lead to anything good. Yates concluded after the Sith's grip tightened once again. "I only came to look for you, but upon seeing that you were taking off your mask, I grew curious as to what you hid underneath." Yates explained, preparing herself for the crushing might of the Sith's willpower, yet it never came.

"You are a strange one Major, I thought seeing the face of your enemy made it harder to kill them in the end? So why would you willingly come to see my own?" The question was an actual question, not the demands she normally proclaimed.

"I wanted to see if you had humanity, to know if there was anything besides the evil of the Empire within you." Yates stated breathlessly, as the Sith's hold did not allow air to easily fill her lungs.

"Did you find humanity within me?" The Sith asked, raising one of her boned brows, the dark paint around her eye appearing as more of a mask than a shadow with her brow raised.

"I did." Yates stated, looking straight into the yellow void that was the Sith's own eyes. The Sith was surprised with the answer Yates gave, and in all honestly, Yates was shocked herself. "I also found a woman who is much more than the evil that consumes her."

"Then I have something else to add to my long list of things to kill." The Sith remarked plainly despite the emotions on her face being anything but plain. Her grip seemed looser on Yates than it had been before.

"Why kill it?" Yates asked, trying to force her body to move how she wanted to, but the Sith's control was still far too great.

"My M– That is not for you to know." The Sith interrupted herself, glaring, yellow eyes glowing as her boned brow twisted into a very menacing expression, yet for the first time, Yates could see doubt and worry in the Sith. Emotions that dulled her eyes and furrowed her brow, and made her so much easier to shake.

"Leave Major, rejoin your crew, for we will be moving out soon." The Sith stated flippantly, dismissive like Yates wasn't worth the trouble of holding feeling over, yet the emotions raging within the Sith could be felt by anyone, not just those with the Force, as could the doubt within her. Nonetheless, the Sith had finally released Yates from her Force binds, which caused her to tumble to the ground, her muscles lax as she had not been using them to support herself.

Standing back up, Yates began making her way back, only to pause and turn back, looking at the Sith who was once again sitting against a tree, though this time she did not dare remove her mask. She gripped the ration in her hand tightly, having almost forgotten about the horrible tasting thing. An idea struck her.

"Sith, heads up!" Yates exclaimed before throwing the foil-wrapped ration towards the Sith. The Sith turned and caught the ration with the Force, inches before it hit her. Her bone eyebrows showed her confusion clear as day, filling Yates with a feeling of smugness and superiority, having managed to finally one-up the Sith on the battle of wills.

"I thought the Sith were supposed to live free of all law and order, not follow any rules set or commands given. So do what you will with that ration and do what you will with your humanity; however little is left, that is. Because if you are truly free, you can do what you want with it, and no one else could possibly have a say in the matter. Not your Master or anyone else." With that last exclamation, Yates turned tail and hurried back to the rest of the group, not wishing to feel the Sith's wrath for being called out by Yates.

* * *

Yates and her squad hopped off the bikes they had taken from a group of thugs, Master Timmns, the Sith, and Vette, having already arrived on a different set of speeders that they had acquired before them.

"Our objective is down there." Master Timmns stated, pointing down into a dark tunnel, in the highest level of security prison on the whole planet.

"I can feel the other Sith working on freeing her now." The Sith standing by them stated, before marching straight into the maw of the tunnel, unworried about the dangers within. "Killing them will be an effective counter to their plans." The Sith's voice echoed from within the tunnel.

Well, the Sith wasn't going to be one-upping her that easily. Yates thought as she followed immediately after the Sith; Master Timmns, Vette, and Havoc Squad just behind her.

An Imperial Trooper walked into the hallway from a side entrance. Before they had even noticed something wrong, they fell to the floor dead, neck twisted unnaturally. The Sith was not playing. They walked deeper into the tunnels, each Imperial they ran into dead in a moment's notice, thanks to the utter ruthlessness of the Sith with them. Soldier, Caption, Researcher, Sith, it did not matter to the Pureblood in white, for they all fell dead before her feet.

Quickly they reached a large chamber, and in it, a Sith was held up in binds; other Sith and researchers surrounded the bound Sith, frantically trying to figure out how to undo their chains. All were too busy to notice them at first, but that only lasted for a moment; A Sith, Jedi, and Squad of Republic Troopers was not very inconspicuous after all.

Researchers and Imperial Troopers drew their blasters, and Sith ignited their lightsabers, Force Lightning crackling on their fingers. They may not have been ready for someone to reach them, but that did not mean they were not equipped to handle it.

"Leave this place, and leave this woman, for she has no place back in the Empire." The Sith they had come with proclaimed, drawing all the attention to them that was not already on them.

"Under whose orders, yours? The forsaken Apprentice of Darth Baras." A Sith in robes laughed, his mask completely covering his face.

"My will is far greater than his." The Sith simply stated before her hand reached out and blasted the robed Sith with the Force. The attack was so powerful that he flew across the room and into the stone wall at the back, a sickening crack signifying his death.

All at once, the Imperials blasted them with their weapons, Havoc Squad immediately got into action. Yates and M1-4X unleashed their arsenals against the Imperials, their cannons driving them into cover. Tanno Vik threw his explosives into the areas the Imperials took cover in, drawing them out and killing them with the explosions. Yuun and Elara Dorne hid behind their own cover, taking every shot they could get while still making sure to stay hidden and throw a stem-pack to whoever needed it. Aric Jorgan took to the far end of the room, setting up his sniper to take out any stragglers.

Vette had joined Yuun and Elara, popping any Imperial she could while also throwing a stem-pack to her Sith whenever she could. Master Timmns glided through the Imperial ranks, expertly killing them in the most efficient ways possible.

The Sith was a whole other beast, and Yates was immensely thankful to have the woman on her side for this fight. The Sith tore through her own people without mercy, taking Trooper and Sith head-on without the slightest bit of hesitation and beating them in the most brutal ways possible. With every killing blow from her duel white lightsabers, she would blast another Imperial with the Force, breaking their bodies and flinging them across the area like rag dolls. Every threat the Sith had made, every promise of inhalation; they were all true, and this moment proved it.

The battle ended quickly, the Pureblood in white standing over her fallen brethren, white blades still ignited; she stood there without the slightest bit of remorse or regret for the utter doom she brought upon them. Without even a backward glance at her once allies, the Sith made her way over to a control panel, but before she had the chance to lay her hands upon it, the chains holding the Dark Council Member broke, and she fell to the floor on her knees.

Yates tensed, as did the rest of her squad, Master Timmns, and Vette. The only one who seemed completely calm was the Dark Council Member and the Sith they had come with to kill her. The Pureblood in white approached the human Dark Council Member as she carefully rose to her feet. The Sith stopped only a few feet away from the human Dark Council Member, who casually pulled a lightsaber to herself from one of the fallen Sith.

"So, have you come to redeem yourself in my brother's eyes?" The Dark Council Member stated casually as she ignited the red lightsaber. "It could work, though killing his men to do so might not have been the wisest choice. Though I am impressed you managed to get a Jedi and a famed Republic Squadron to come with you, what lies did you tell them?" She asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"I told them no lies. For I did not come here to be redeemed in the eyes of that fool." The Sith stated, igniting her twin white blades. "I came here to make him suffer." A viciousness entered the Sith's voice, and Yates could imagine a twisted grin on the woman's face. "I came to kill you."

"Kill me?" The Dark Councilor smiled a sickly smile that was unflattering to look at. "I would like to see you try."

The Dark Council Member lunged at the Pureblood in white, who blocked the single red blade with her own white blades. The Sith pushed back the Council Woman with a powerful Force push, making her fly several feet back, yet not actually harming her. They lunged at each other, and then they were a flurry of red and white light; as their blades clashed over and over again.

"Behind us!" Aric Jorgan yelled before he shot in the direction they had come from, where a new wave of Imperial soldiers were rapidly emerging.

"Hold them off!" Yates yelled, throwing her squad back into position. She did not join her squad; she ran over to where the two Sith were fighting. She fired her cannon at the two Sith, making both have to jump out of the way; now separated, she unleashed hellfire onto the Dark Council Member, blaster bolts firing out in the hundreds, while at the same time the Sith threw one of her lightsabers at the Council Member.

The onslaught did little to slow the Sith, but her time in captivity had obviously not made her any faster or younger. For she soon had to hide behind a pillar holding up the tunnel. The Pureblood was having none of that; with a massive swipe of her hand, she smashed the pillar the Council Member was hiding behind. The massive Force attacks destroyed the land around the Dark Council Member, but it did little to slow her down. Except now, the Council Member was charging at Yates instead of the Pureblood.

She fired her cannon rapidly at the Council Member, hoping to get a lucky shot. Before the Sith could land a blow on her, a white blade crashed against the Council Member's own red blade with so much force that it threw her off her attack. Again the Pureblood slammed her white blade against the Council Member's own blade with so much power that it unbalanced her stance. The Pureblood attacked again, and again, and again, each attack filled with so much power and strength that she was overwhelming the Sith with physical strength alone.

The Council Member avoided one of the Purebloods attacks before pushing her back with a powerful Force push. She then turned to Yates, who unleashed yet another turret of shots at the Council Member, but it did nothing, and with a powerful arch, the Dark Lord sliced her cannon in half with her crimson blade. The Dark Council Member went flying across the room, a powerful blast from the Pureblood preventing the other Sith from landing a blow on Yates.

Again the two Sith clashed, with the Pureblood at a noticeable advance with strength alone; the desire to kill her enemy was what truly gave her the edge, though. Watching them, Yates realized that the Sith no longer considered her a threat with her cannon destroyed. She wasn't paying mind to her anymore, focusing entirely on the Purebloods attacks.

Taking the opportunity for what it was worth, Yates pulled out her single-handed blaster and fired one shot. The blue bolt arched through the air and struck the Dark Council Member in the gut, tearing straight through the armor she was imprisoned in. That moment was all the Pureblood needed, and with a single blow, she sliced the Dark Lord in half, cutting straight through her right hip and out her left shoulder.

She was dead before she hit the ground, filling the room with silence, except for an echoing screech of the white lightsaber tearing through flesh.

The Pureblooded woman turned to Yates, her eyes yellow like the twin suns of Tatooine. Then the most unlikely thing happened, the Sith nodded to her in respect and thanks for the assistance in battle. Unsure of what to do, Yates returned the nod.

"Check on your people Major Yates." The Sith stated simply, her voice calm and even, not at all like Yates would have expected of someone fresh out of battle.

"They are okay Sith." Yates stated, looking across the room to see her squad, still waiting for another wave of Imperials to come through the doors, having just finished killing off the last wave.

"Indeed. They are also formidable opponents." The Sith commented, looking across Yates's ragtag squad of misfits that somehow managed to fit together.

"I thank you for helping me end this woman, and I thank you as well, Jedi." The Sith stated simply as she looked over at Master Timmns as he made his way over to them from the ruins of the wave of Imperials.

"I assume that since your mission is done, you will be leaving, and we will once again be enemies." Master Timmns stated calmly, looking down at the dead body of the once-powerful Sith Lord.

"We do not have to be enemies. This war can only go on for so much longer, for the galaxy cannot provide enough resources to keep us fighting forever." The Sith stated simply. "If you survive, we may yet meet again, and not as enemies."

"You expect to win the war then?" Yates challenged, not as worried about the Sith as she had once been. Fighting alongside someone did that to you.

"No, I do not expect you will either, though. I imagine that we will once again have to call a stalemate, though hopefully, we will not enter another cold war." The Sith commented, the idea seemingly distasteful to her.

"I am being optimistic. Killing such a powerful being can do that to someone." The Sith stated. "I am being a fool."

The Sith tsked distastefully before she began walking to the tunnels, Havoc Squad, Master Timmns, and Vette following behind her. "We will go our separate ways. Perhaps we will fight alongside each other again someday. Or against each other." The Sith commented as they made their way out of the tunnels.

"Either way, this is farewell." The Sith stated as they reached the end of the tunnel, the speeders they rode still outside where they had left them.

Master Timmns hopped onto his bike and rode off immediately, commenting that he needed to speak with the Jedi on some topic. Yates and her crew hopped onto bikes as well, though Yates did not take off immediately, unlike her squad, which she had told to go ahead of her.

Vette soon followed the others, taking her speeder down and away from the tunnel, leaving Yates and the Sith alone. Strangely Yates did not feel overly tense at the thought of being alone with the Sith, at least not as tense as she had been before.

"Your team is powerful, and their hearts are strong. It would be a massive waste of spirit to cross paths on the battlefield." The Sith commented as she watched the rapidly dwindling figures of her squad.

"I would not like to kill you in battle either. You seem better than most Sith; you could probably make some great changes in your world later in life." Yates replied, watching as her squad turned a corner and disappeared.

"Considering what I have been doing, you may be right." The Sith stated, turning to look at the tunnel they had exited, the memory of the battle against the Dark Council Member still fresh in both their minds.

The Sith turned away from the tunnel and approached her bike. Hopping onto it, she quickly began fiddling around with the controls setting up everything. "Farewell, Major Yates, may the Force serve you well." The Sith stated.

"You know my name, but I never learned yours. While 'The Sith in White' is most certainly a good title, it is far from a name to call someone you know." Yates commented before the Pureblood had a chance to drive off.

"My name means little to me now, for I am a part of something more than it." The Sith stated simply.

"I thought Sith weren't controlled by others, that they weren't part of a collective. Or are the Sith really just another slave army of the Empire's will." Yates challenged, raising her white brow in a defiant manner.

"You are far too clever to simply be a soldier of the Republic; I can see why you have risen the ranks so quickly." The Sith chuckled, surprising Yates with the truly genuine emotion.

The Sith reached up to her face, and with a sharp click, the mask detached itself, but the Sith still held it against her face. Slowly she lowered it, allowing Yates to see her face. Now much closer than she had been before, Yates could see all the detail of the Sith's face.

She could see the small barbs on the Siths chin, making her face appear longer and thinner than it was. The gentle pout of the woman's dark purple lips, which combined with the dark paint around her eyes, made her look sad, but in a gentle and soft way. A small scar sat on her chin. It was old and faded, not a cut normally seen in battle; had she scrapped her chin as a child? The childhood scar made her seem oddly real, and not the mythical monster that was a Sith. Her nose was on the larger side, but it lacked any hard angles, giving it a soft appearance that oddly fit the Sith.

It was weird to see the Sith like this; she seemed so real like this.

"I am Ravenhart." She replied. Her voice was still deep, yet it was softer than when she spoke through the mask, to the point that her voice was something pleasant to listen to and did not induce fear, unlike how she sounded within the mask on.

Before Yates could say anything, Ravenhart reattached her mask to her face, but Yates could still see the pouty lips and the scuff on her chin, if only in her mind's eye.

"Farewell." Ravenhart stated, revving up the engine on her speeder bike, before she blasted away, leaving Yates alone outside the tunnel.

Yates watched as Ravenhart left, disappearing behind the same turn the others had disappeared behind. She smiled to herself before revving up her own engine and blasting down the pathway they had made to get here.

Yates smiled as she drove down the twisted and forgotten paths of Belsavis, the cold wind blowing in her face as she sharply turned and sped forward. She relaxed as she glided over small canyons opened up by glaciers that had long since retreated. She would not forget Ravenhart, nor would she forget the journey she had with her, not till the end of her days.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed the story, this was a fun little thing to write in-between some of my much larger stories.


End file.
